No te dejaría escapar
by Solwin
Summary: [AU]. Hinata vive en un pueblo pequeño, por lo que fue inevitable que se enamorara de uno de los gemelos Namikaze. Desgraciadamente habían dicho que se casarían con dos hermanas y ella era hija única. Pero tenía una prima que podría ser la solución.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia pertenece a Sophie Saint Rose._

 _Yo solo tomo prestados para mis ideas._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Se miró al espejo comprobando que su vestido color turquesa estuviera impecablemente planchado. Hizo una mueca porque aunque había hecho los arreglos necesarios para ajustarlo a su cuerpo, no había quedado del todo perfecto. Miró hacia abajo y pensó si quitarse el sujetador.

—Hinata, ¿quieres darte prisa? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a misa! —Gritó impaciente su padre desde el hall.

—¡Ya voy, papá! —Se dio prisa en pintarse los labios de un rosa pálido y se peinó su melena azulada, pensando que no tenía su mejor día para que su rubio la viera. Aunque nunca la veía. Podía pasar ante sus ojos mil veces, que no le hacía ni caso.

Suspirando fue hacia la salida y al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras su padre sonrió.

—Estás igual que tu madre.

—Mentiroso. —Dijo deprimida bajando los escalones.

—¿Sabes que le regalé ese vestido en nuestro segundo año de casados? —Sonrió porque se lo había contado mil veces— Estaba tan contenta —La miró con sus mismos ojos perla de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño al ver que sus sandalias blancas estaban algo gastadas—. Hija, deberías comprarte unos zapatos nuevos.

—Tenemos que ahorrar para pagar los impuestos —Dijo ella sin darle importancia. Le dio un beso en su mejilla y lo tomó del brazo— ¿Sabes que estás muy guapo con esta chaqueta negra? La pastelera, Kanna, hoy no te va a dejar escapar.

Su padre se echó a reír a carcajadas.—Pero si puede ser mi madre.

Ella aparentó sorpresa.—¿De veras? Y yo que pensaba que eran de la misma promoción. —Su padre gruñó indignado mientras ella se reía.

La verdad es que su padre estaba muy bien para su edad. Era delgado y el trabajo en el rancho hacía que su cuerpo estuviera en muy buena forma. Sólo tenía algunas canas en sus sienes castañas, que le daban un aire interesante. Hinata sabía que tenía locas a varias viudas y divorciadas del contorno, pero su padre sólo se había enamorado una vez y, tristemente nunca olvidaría a su madre, como ella nunca olvidaría a Naruto. Bufó ante eso ultimo.

 _¿Por qué nunca se fija en mí?_ ,pensó subiendo a la camioneta de su padre creyendo que sabía de sobra la respuesta: porque no tenía una hermana.

Los hermanos Namikaze eran gemelos, lo que los hacia mas deseables para las mujeres, pues eran el sueño de cualquiera de ellas. Los dos muy guapos, ambos rubios y de ojos azules, eso por no decir que tenían el mejor rancho del contorno y trabajaban de sol a sol. El yerno que todo padre querría tener. A las chicas se les caía la baba cada vez que los veían. Sus amigas lo habían intentado con ellos pero ninguna había sido la elegida y la razón era muy simple:

Querían casarse con dos hermanas.

Todo había empezado como una broma; su padre, el gran Minato, les había dicho delante de medio pueblo a la salida de la iglesia que, ya que eran inseparables, deberían casarse con dos hermanas que se llevaran igual de bien, para que la convivencia en el gran rancho fuera perfecta. ¡Y todos les habían dado la razón! Malditos entrometidos... Desde aquel día, que ella no recordaba porque apenas tenía 7 años, ya habían pasado 18 y los hermanos se lo habían tomado tan a pecho que ahora con 35 años, todavía no habían encontrado las esposas perfectas.

Cuando a uno le gustaba una, la otra le caía mal al hermano o al revés. O a los dos les gustaba la misma, como habían pasado con las hermanas Yamanaka. Ino, la mayor, estuvo presumiendo 3 años que los dos habían discutido por ella. La muy estúpida no se daba cuenta que cada vez que abría la boca, humillaba a su hermana menor. Pero a Hinata ni siquiera la tomaban en cuenta por ser hija única.

Recordaba claramente cuando se había enamorado de él con 15 años.

 _Flash Back._

 _Un día saliendo de la heladería del pueblo, se subió a su bicicleta y cruzó sin mirar la calle. No le dio tiempo a esquivar la camioneta recién estrenada de Naruto y la golpeó tirándola a la calle ante el coche. El frenó en seco antes de pasarla por encima y cuando llegó hasta ella, estaba pálido. En cuanto ella levantó la vista y vio sus ojos azules, se le olvidó por completo que se había despellejado el codo y que le dolía la rodilla._

 _—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó nervioso._

 _—S-Sí... —Sonrió nerviosa y eso pareció aliviarlo._

 _—¿Puedes levantarte?_

 _—S-Sí. —Respondió como si fuera boba y no supiera decir otra palabra. Naruto la sostuvo por el brazo y comprobó que estaba bien. La bicicleta afortunadamente casi no había sufrido daños y él la levantó de un costado de la camioneta, sacándola de la calle y sujetándola por el manillar._

 _—Parece estar bien —Dijo rodando las ruedas pero cuando vio el rayón que el manillar había provocado en la pintura roja de la camioneta, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior porque su expresión indicaba que estaba más que cabreado—. ¿No sabes que tienes que mirar antes de cruzar?_

 _—Lo siento... —Susurró tomando la bicicleta por el manillar. Rozaron sus dedos al hacerlo y Hinata sintió una descarga que la dejó sin aliento._

 _Ella, que nunca se había sentido así, se sonrojó intensamente mientras él seguía diciendo que podía haberse matado, o podía haberla matado él, que era todavía peor. Después empezó a gritarle que la camioneta era nueva, que Menma y su padre lo asesinarían por esto, y que le costaría un ojo de la cara repararla._

 _— Lo pagaré yo —La miró como si fuera estúpida— T-Tengo trabajo, puedo pagarlo —Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras varios miembros del pueblo se acercaron para comprobar que estaba bien, pero ella casi los ignoró mientras él la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. Lo pagaré. Dime cuanto es y te lo pagaré._

 _—No creo que puedas pagarlo, Hinata —Dijo el dueño de la heladería que era su jefe—. Será un arreglo muy caro._

 _Ella miró la camioneta y se dio cuenta que seguramente un arreglo en ese coche no sería lo mismo que en la camioneta de su padre, pero ella era insistente cuando se lo proponía._

 _—Pues si no tengo bastante dinero lo pagaré a plazos, pero lo pagaré._

 _—Bien —Cedió Naruto al final—. Me parece justo. Tardaré en cobrar 20 años, pero lo acepto. —Extendió la mano y Hinata sonrió radiante antes de extender la suya para estrecharla._

 _Supo, en el momento que sus manos se unieron, que no querría separarla nunca más. Le miró a los ojos y sintió una conexión que nunca había sentido con nadie, que le subió por su brazo hasta llegar a su corazón, haciéndolo palpitar más rápidamente._

 _Naruto apartó la mano y le preguntó.—¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa? —Se sonrojó de gusto, pero aún así no quería molestarle más._

 _—No, gracias._

 _Él frunció el ceño al ver su brazo.—¿Seguro? Sólo será un momento._

 _Lo estaba deseando y al final asintió tímidamente. Toruu, el dueño de la heladería, tomó su bicicleta y la puso en la parte de atrás, mientras ella se subía a la enorme camioneta. Naruto le dio las gracias a Toruu antes de rodear el vehículo y subirse detrás del volante._

 _—Tú eres la hija de Hiashi, ¿verdad?_

 _—Sí —Sonrió mirándolo—. Me llamo Hinata. —La miró brevemente antes de girar el volante para dar la vuelta._

 _—¿Trabajas en la heladería por las tardes?_

 _—Sí. Mi padre me dijo que trabajara en el rancho o en otro sitio, pero que tenía que trabajar unas horas después de clase._

 _—¿Estás ahorrando para la universidad? —Preguntó preocupado—. Porque si es así...—_

 _—¡Oh, no! —Negó vehemente con la cabeza— Mis planes son otros. Haré un curso de costura y pondré mi tienda de arreglos, se me dan bien esas cosas. Además hago colchas artesanas. —El la miró de reojo a lo que Hinata volvió a sonreír_ , _y él desvió los ojos a toda prisa. Esa reacción le pareció un poco rara._

 _—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó inocentemente._

 _—Dime, ¿cuantos años tienes?_

 _—15. ¿Y tú?_

 _Él gruñó antes de contestar.—24._

 _—¿Y tienes novia? —Preguntó aunque lo sabía de sobra. En ese momento los hermanos Namikaze estaban solteros, de nuevo._

 _—No. —Se alegro tanto al oírlo que pensó que igual ella le había gustado. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella sí salía con alguien. Kiba no se tomaría muy bien su enamoramiento de uno de los gemelos._

 _—Yo sí. —Dijo sin pensar. La miró sorprendido_

 _—¿Tienes novio?_

 _—Parece que te sorprende. —Dijo sintiéndose un poco ofendida._

 _—No, no es eso —Miró a la carretera durante unos segundos y Hinata vio que casi habían llegado a su casa._

 _—Siento lo de la camioneta. Ya que estás aquí, te daré los 2.000 que tengo ahorrados. —Frenó la ranchera ante su puerta y se bajó a toda prisa. Ella salió del coche de un saltito e hizo una mueca cuando le dolió la rodilla._

 _—¿Segura que estás bien? Puedo llevarte con la doctora Kurenai. Hoy estaba en la consulta._

 _—Estoy bien —Vio que ya había bajado la bicicleta y levantó la mano para que no se fuera—. Espera que te traigo el dinero._

 _—Ya me lo darás cuando sepa lo que es. —Dijo apoyando el manillar de la bicicleta en el porche._

 _—Pero..._

 _—Me tengo que ir. —Y se volvió para rodear la camioneta. Decepcionada porque se fuera ya, se acercó a la ventanilla del pasajero._

 _—¿No quieres tomar una limonada? Tengo tarta de chocolate. La hago yo, ¿sabes? —La miró como si fuera el diablo y acelero a toda prisa llenándola de polvo. Se quedó allí un rato mirando el camino, sabiendo que su vida había cambiado para siempre._

 _Y así fue, porque a la mañana siguiente habló con Kiba para romper con él. Fue bastante traumático porque él se puso a llorar al lado de su teléfono preguntando porque lo dejaba y Hinata no sabía qué decirle. Sus amigas decían que estaba loca. ¡Había dejado al hijo del alcalde! Además hasta el día anterior su relación parecía perfecta. Pero no era perfecta porque cuando Kiba la besaba, no sentía nada en comparación con lo que sentía sin que Naruto la tocara siquiera. Sabía que no era correcto seguir con él cuando su cuerpo y su mente le pedían estar con otra persona, así que no cedió. Afortunadamente después de insistir durante un mes, Kiba le pidió salir a su amiga Sakura y todo quedó olvidado. Al fin y al cabo sólo tenían 15 años y los amores pasaban rápidamente. Pero el de ella no._

 _Mes y medio después vio la camioneta de Naruto ante la farmacia y decidió entrar al ver que ya estaba arreglada. Sonriendo lo vio con su hermano hablar con la farmacéutica._

 _—Sí, los quiero lubricantes._

 _Se sonrojó intensamente al darse cuenta que estaba comprando preservativos y le enseñaba dos cajas a la mujer que miraba a los gemelos como si quisiera devorarlos._

 _—¿Crees que estos están bien? —Preguntó Menma con una sonrisa de medio lado. Sabia que el gemelo menor era un ligón, y con casi de todas las edades, pero aquello..._

 _—Seguro que esos te irán perfectos. Debería inspeccionarte a ti también, Naruto. —Dijo melosa dirigiéndose al nombrado, que le sonreía gustoso. Hinata se les quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Menma la miró de reojo carraspeando a lo que Naruto se volvió y al verla enderezó la espalda perdiendo la sonrisa._

 _—Oh, Hinata, ¿querías algo? —Preguntó la señora Mei, la farmacéutica. Su marido debía tener unos cuernos que no le pasaban por la puerta._

 _—Quería hablar con Naruto —Dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su vaqueros mostrando su vientre plano bajo su camiseta— Esperaré a que compres los condones —Menma aguantó la risa mientras que Naruto se puso como un tomate. No sabía por qué se avergonzaba cuando unos segundos antes hablaba de ello tan normal, así que decidió entrar en la conversación— Dicen que los estriados van muy bien. Mis amigas los usan y..._

 _—¡H-Hinata! ¡Espérame afuera!_

 _—Un momento Naruto, que esto es muy interesante —Dijo Menma divertido— ¿Y tú cuales usas?_

 _Ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y contestó sin sentir ninguna vergüenza. El tema del sexo era algo normal y en su casa siempre habían sido muy abiertos al respecto. Su padre le había hablado de ello muchos años antes para que estuviera preparada_

 _—Yo no lo he hecho nunca. Pero ellas dicen...—_

 _—Hinata, espera afuera. —La miraba entre molesto y avergonzado._

 _—Sí, pero ellas...—_

 _—¡Afuera! —Se sonrojó intensamente por la regañina y salió de la farmacia a toda prisa. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la calle principal, mirando hacia la puerta para que no se le escapara. Cuando salieron, Naruto llevaba una bolsa de papel en la mano y una cara de mala leche._

 _Hinata se levantó a toda prisa y se acercó sonriendo mientras Menma se detenía a hablar con un amigo._

 _—Has arreglado la camioneta._

 _—Sí. —La miró de arriba abajo antes de apretar los labios._

 _—¿Y cuanto es el arreglo?_

 _—700._

 _—¿Sólo? —Chilló de alegría dando un saltito._

 _—Déjame el dinero en correos, ya lo recogeré allí. —Dijo muy serio yendo hacia su camioneta a toda prisa. Ella le siguió._

 _—¿No prefieres que te lo deje en el rancho? De verdad, no me importa acercarme y...—_

 _—No te acerques al rancho. —Siseó antes de subirse a la camioneta dejándola en shock. Mientras arrancaba, Hinata se le quedó mirando como si acabara de matar a alguien._

 _—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Menma acercándose por detrás._

 _—No —Susurró dándose la vuelta reprimiendo las lágrimas—. No pasa nada._

 _—¿Quieres subir a la camioneta de una vez? ¡No tenemos todo el día! —Oyó que gritaba Naruto a su hermano mientras ella caminaba calle abajo._

 _End Flash Back._

Suspiró recordando ese día. Al decirle que no se acercara al rancho, la había tratado como una apestada y ella entendió que ni siquiera quería ser su amigo. Sabía de sobra que era demasiado joven para él, pero que no quisiera ni verla, le sentó fatal.

Estuvo días sin salir de casa, excepto para ir al instituto y cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano, no pisó el pueblo en dos semanas. Sus amigas fueron un día a buscarla para ir al cine y ella se animó. Mala idea, porque en cuanto llegaron vio la camioneta de los gemelos en la entrada. Era un estreno en el pueblo, así que el cine estaría lleno. Cuando se juntaron todos sus amigos, entraron después de comprar las entradas. Naruto, que estaba en la zona de palomitas con su hermano y con dos pelirrojas que evidentemente eran hermanas, la miró y Hinata avergonzada desvió la mirada.

—¿Quieres palomitas? —Preguntó su mejor amiga Sakura apartando un mechón de su pelo rosa chicle detrás de su oreja—. ¿O prefieres una chocolatina?

Forzó una sonrisa.—Palomitas por supuesto.

Se pusieron en la cola y ella les dio la espalda en todo momento, intentando concentrarse en la conversación de sus amigas. Kiba tomó a Sakura y a Hinata de la cintura y las besó en las mejillas.

—¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas? —Sonriendo levantó la vista y vio que Naruto la seguía mirando, pero ella volvió a hacer como sino lo hubiera visto.

Y esa fue la tónica de esos años. Se ignoraban y sólo se saludaban cuando era estrictamente necesario al encontrarse uno frente al otro. Pero Hinata nunca volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. No se veía capaz de hacerlo. No quería volver a experimentar lo que había sentido ese día del atropello.

Gruño frustrada. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por que rayos no tenia una puta hermana?

—¡Papá, esto es tu culpa! —Soltó de golpe ya enfadada y descolocando a Hiashi que por poco soltaba el volante del susto—. ¡Tu eres el causante de la no-creación de mi hermana perdida!

A Hiashi le tomó un momento entender esa ultima frase repentina de su hija.

—¿Eh?

* * *

 _Espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Saludos!_

 _08.11.17_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia pertenece a Sophie Saint Rose._

 _Yo solo tomo prestados para mis ideas._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Aunque había intentado olvidarlo a lo largo de los años, no fue posible hacerlo. Incluso se fue un año del pueblo para ir a Nagoya, donde estudio corte y confección. Vivió con su tía materna Miroku y con su prima Shion. Fue un año fantástico. Tenía 20 años y los primeros meses fueron estupendos, pero al finalizar el curso estaba deseando volver a casa. La gran ciudad no era para ella, prefería su pueblo. Shirakawa puede que no fuera muy grande pero para ella era el mejor sitio del mundo.

Volver al pueblo y ver a Naruto en la ferretería, tan sexy como siempre, fue un auténtico baño de realidad. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no podría fijarse en otro hombre y que en gran parte había vuelto al pueblo por él. En la puerta de la ferretería vio como se daba la vuelta en cuanto la vio. Se tensó girándose sin saludarla siquiera.

Menma, que estaba allí también se acercó a saludarla.

—Mira quién ha vuelto al pueblo —Se acercó y la tomó por la cintura girándola provocando su risa— _Enana..._ —Le llamó, en referencia al apodo que él le había puesto— ...¿cuando has llegado?

—Ayer por la noche.

Desde el día de la farmacia, Menma y ella tenían una relación de amistad que había perdurado años. Cuando se veían y no estaba Naruto, incluso tomaban un café de vez en cuando, pero si estaba, sólo se saludaban con unas breves palabras mientras él observaba desde lejos como si no la conociera.

—¿Has aprendido mucho?

—Tanto, que a partir de ahora me pedirás que te cosa los rotos. —Respondió riéndose.

—Se encarga Shizune —Dijo refiriéndose a su ama de llaves— Pero le daré tanto trabajo que te enviará la ropa —Hinata sonrió alejándose de él—. Joder, cada día estás más guapa. Seguro que en Nagoya no podías apartar a los mocosos.

—Oe, Menma, nos vamos. —dijo Naruto yendo hacia la puerta.

—Espera que estoy...—

—Yo me voy. —Salió de la ferretería con un martillo en la mano y Hinata le observó salir sin que la hubiera saludado siquiera.

—Tsk, idiota —Siseó— Lo siento, _enana_ —Dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

—No te preocupes, otro día hablamos.

—En el baile del sábado. ¿Irás?

—Claro. Nos vemos allí y nos ponemos al día —Dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Con quién sales ahora?

El hizo una mueca mientras abría la puerta.—Son unas chicas de Nomi.

—¿A 100 kilómetros? —Pronuncio entre risas la peliazul.

—El condado se nos está quedando pequeño, ¿qué puedo decir?

—La búsqueda de esposas se complica —Dijo sintiendo que su corazón se retorcía. El sonido del claxon era inconfundible y ella hizo una mueca—. Adiós.

—Nos vemos, _enana_.

No tenía con quién desahogarse, excepto con su prima Shion a la que escribía largos mails contándole como se sentía cada vez que se encontraba con Naruto. Ni siquiera se lo podía decir a Sakura, quien hasta había llegado a pensar que era lesbiana al no salir con nadie. Su prima le había aconsejado que saliera con alguien para que esos rumores no se extendieran por el pueblo. Eran Hyūga, tenían una reputación, así que aceptó salir otra vez con Kiba que volvía a la carga. Y salieron durante 2 años. Cada vez que la besaba no es que fuera desagradable pero no se sentía especial y perdió la virginidad con él porque ya tocaba. Pero cuando se enteró de que iba a pedirle matrimonio, la asaltó el pánico y lo volvió a dejar. Fue tan sonado, que se habló de ello en el pueblo durante meses, sobre todo porque Kiba se emborrachó en el bar del pueblo y destrozó varias mesas del local al meterse en una pelea consigo mismo, gritando barbaridades.

De hecho al día siguiente se fue del pueblo y todavía no había vuelto. Su madre, Tsume, todavía la miraba con odio cada vez que la cruzaba. La verdad es que Hinata se sentía fatal por haberlo utilizado. Sobre todo porque sabía que no le quería y había continuado con una relación que no iba a ningún sitio.

Sumida en sus pensamientos ni se dio cuenta que su padre detenía la camioneta ante la Iglesia del pueblo. Los parroquianos estaban saludándose en las escaleras y ella los miró distraída.

—¿Te ocurre algo, hija?

—¿Qué? —Le miró sorprendida.

—Pareces...no sé...estás triste.

Ella sonrió.—Que va. Estoy bien.

En ese momento Naruto, Menma y el gran Minato se acercaban a la Iglesia por la acera y ella le miró, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Se estaba riendo de algo que le decía su padre y ella desde dentro de la camioneta pudo mirarlo a gusto. Llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un traje gris y estaba tan guapo que quitaba el aliento.

—¿Por qué no le dices algo? —Ella le observó subir las escaleras y sorprendida miró a su padre.

—¿A quién?

—Llevas enamorada de él toda la vida, hija —Dijo su padre abriendo la puerta—. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que hagas algo? —Después de bajarse, cerró la puerta y saludó a un vecino. Hinata se quedó en shock porque su padre supiera cómo se sentía. ¡Si lo sabía su padre, lo sabía todo el pueblo! ¡Él era tan despistado que nunca se enteraba de nada!

Gimiendo de verguenza salió de la camioneta y se acercó sonriendo a la señora Chiyo, quien le había encargado unas cortinas para el salón.

—Ya están listas. Se las llevaré esta tarde, si le parece bien —La mujer que debía tener 80 años asintió— Así la ayudaré a colgarlas.

—Siempre tan amable, hija —La tomó del brazo yendo hacia las escaleras y empezaron a subir—. ¿Sabes el disfraz que le hiciste a mi nieta el año pasado para su cumpleaños?

—¿El de mariquita? —Preguntó divertida al recordar la cara que había puesto la niña.

—Ese. Pues como toda la junta lo había visto y mi pequeñita estaba preciosa, hemos acordado que hagas los nuevos trajes del Belén viviente de este año. Los viejos están horribles y queremos unos nuevos. El ayuntamiento los pagará. —Eso representaba muchísimo trabajo y sonrió radiante a la anciana.

—Gracias, señora Chiyo. Le agradezco que pensara en mí.

—Va, niña. Tu trabajo es muy bueno y eres tan perfeccionista que sé que hasta que no queden bien, no pararás.

—De eso puede estar segura. —Dijo Sakura acercándose con su hija de un año en brazos.

—Pero si está aquí Sarada —Dijo Hinata, lentamente abriendo los ojos como platos provocando que la niña riera. Extendió los bracitos para que la cogiera y ella por supuesto la tomó en brazos haciéndola chillar de alegría—. ¿Cómo está mi niña?

— _Tu niña_ está muy pesada —Dijo Sakura mirando a la niña como si quisiera regañarla—. No ha desayunado y me ha roto un jarrón del salón.

—Uy, uy ,uy... —Dijo ella metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido— Entonces esto me lo llevo a casa —Dijo sacando una enorme piruleta. Sarada rió tomándola con sus manitas pero ella no la soltaba—. ¿Serás buena en la misa, Sarada? Sino, te la quito. —La niña asintió y la señora Chiyo se echó a reír.

—Estos niños saben latín.

—Y que lo diga. —Respondió Hinata. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco haciéndola reír, y al mirar a su alrededor vio a Naruto hablando con el párroco, que la llamó en ese momento.

—¡Hinata, acércate por favor! —Ella gimió interiormente y entregó la niña a su madre, que le guiñó un ojo. Al acercarse no quiso mirar a Naruto.

—¿Si, padre Hagoromo?

—Estábamos hablando sobre la recaudación de fondos para la niña de los Tsuchigumo—Dijo el anciano cura mirándola con cariño— Naruto Namikaze, aquí presente, sugiere que se haga una feria para recaudar lo máximo posible. —Ella apretó los labios y respondió.

—Si tenemos que alquilar los puestos de feria, se nos irá el dinero en eso. Y quiero recaudar todo el dinero posible.

—Pero atraeremos a gente de otros pueblos —Dijo esta vez Naruto mirando al cura.

—La fiesta de tartas con el picnic también atraerá a la gente. La mayoría de las amas de casa de la zona quieren participar y eso no nos costaría apenas dinero. —Replicó ella sin mirarle a la cara.

—Pero tenemos que atraer al mayor público posible y la feria...—

—Me gusta que tengan ideas —Dijo el cura sonriendo ampliamente— Los dejaré a ustedes la organización de la fiesta —Esas palabras la dejaron de piedra. ¡El cura se acababa de escapar, y con todo su descaro! ¡Y la había dejado a cargo con Naruto!—. Seguro que harán un trabajo estupendo —Se metió en la Iglesia dejándolos con la boca abierta. Naruto carraspeó y Hinata le miró a regañadientes.

—Bueno, al parecer tenemos que organizarlo nosotros. —Dijo él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Si quieres puedo organizarlo yo. Tú tienes mucho trabajo en tu rancho y estarás muy ocupado. —Miró a su alrededor y vio que Sakura no le quitaba ojo mientras hablaba con la señora Chiyo.

—No me parece justo que hagas tú todo el trabajo porque yo haya abierto la boca —Dijo molesto como si se recriminara haberse metido en eso. Ella le miró a los ojos sin querer y él dio un paso atrás como si quisiera apartarse—. Es hora de entrar.

—Sí. —Susurró desviando la mirada. Pasó a su lado para entrar a la Iglesia y le oyó jurar por lo bajo. Ni siquiera podían organizar una fiesta como personas adultas sin que él repeliera su presencia, pero se detuvo ante la puerta y se volvió furiosa.

— ¿Sabes? —Le preguntó sorprendiéndolo— Tu comportamiento conmigo es peor que el de un crío de 5 años. ¡Si no me soportas, podías dejarlo a un lado y ser un adulto por unas horas por una buena causa, en lugar de creerte el ombligo del mundo!

Muy digna se giró dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta pues lo había oído todo. Entró en la Iglesia entrecerrando los ojos acostumbrándose al cambio de luz. Caminó muy disgustada hasta el segundo banco donde Hiashi estaba hablando con el gran Minato. Eso era lo que le faltaba.

—Papá, tenemos que sentarnos —Miró al amigo de su padre—. Señor Minato.

—Madre mía, niña. Eres igual que tu madre —Dijo con la misma sonrisa que su hijo—. Preciosa.

—Gracias, es muy amable. —Dijo sintiendo la presencia de Naruto tras ella. Minato levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente.

—Hijo, ¿cómo no has invitado nunca a la hija de Hiashi? Seguro que lo pasarían bien.

—No saldría con su hijo ni aunque me lo sirvieran en bandeja de plata —Dijo dejándolos a todos de piedra antes de volverse para cruzar el pasillo y sentarse al lado de la señora Chiyo, que la recibió con una sonrisa, pues estaba sola.

—Tiene el mismo carácter que su madre... —Oyó decir a su padre algo avergonzado. Para sorpresa de todos, el gran Minato se echó a reír con ganas y Hinata lo miró de reojo. Naruto la observaba rojo de ira, mientras su padre le daba una palmada en la espalda sin dejar de reírse.

El padre Hagoromo carraspeó ante el altar.—Minato, me alegro que te lo pases tan bien en la casa de Dios, pero si no te importa vamos a empezar.

—Disculpe, padre. Pero hacía tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan divertido.

Hinata apretó los dientes queriendo desaparecer de allí, y sin disimular fulminó con la mirada a Naruto que seguía observándola mientras se colocaba al lado de su padre. Menma con un traje oscuro llegó justo en ese momento y se puso al lado de su gemelo, al ver su expresión giró la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Hinata sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de volver a fulminar con la mirada a Naruto que ya miraba al frente.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —Le susurró su padre tras ella. Le ignoró y miró al padre Hagoromo cantando el himno que comenzaba a sonar. Estuvo distraída toda la misa, cuando terminó tomó del brazo a la señora Chiyo para ayudarla a salir.

—Dime hija, ¿a qué hora vas a venir a casa? Es para tenerte preparado ese té que te gusta tanto.

—¿Qué le parece si lo preparo yo cuando llegue?

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar. —Se volvió sorprendida para ver a Naruto tras ellas.

—Ahora no puedo —Siguió caminando con la señora Chiyo que la miró de reojo—. Le llevaré esas pastas de anís que le gustan tanto.

—Querida, tienes una mano para la repostería... ¿Te presentarás al concurso de tartas? Esa que haces de tres chocolates es una delicia del mejor chef.

—No había pensado en ello.

—¿Sabes lo que podíamos hacer con las tartas? Una subasta entre los solteros. —Dijo la señora guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Cómo en aquella película?

—Hinata. —Se volvieron hacia Naruto que seguía tras ellas y la señora Chiyo le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Habla con tu novio, querida —Dijo sonrojándola intensamente—. El domingo es para los novios.

—N-No es mi novio. —La señora sabía de sobra que no tenía novio. Le daba que quería hacer de casamentera.

—Oh, qué pena. Tendrían unos niños preciosos. —La buena mujer empezó a caminar calle abajo y Hinata contó hasta 3 antes de volverse poniendo las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué quieres?

Naruto respiró hondo.—No hacía falta que montaras ese numerito antes. ¿No te había dicho que iba a participar en la feria?

—¡No! ¡Te comportabas como si te estuvieran sacando una muela! Yo también estoy muy ocupada, ¿sabes? Pero Hotaru necesita esa operación en Saitama, y voy a hacer todo lo que haga falta por ella.

—Todos estamos arrimando el hombro.

—Aja, si...

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¡Si no llega a ser por las mujeres del pueblo, no se hubiera hecho nada! Hemos organizado la rifa, el lavado de coches, el baile de Navidad y la página web para las donaciones online. ¿Qué has hecho tú? —El tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Está bien. Es cierto que los hombres casi no hemos hecho nada.

—Tenemos que pagar los billetes de avión y la estancia de tres meses en Saitama —Dijo indignada—. Si no dan de su parte, la niña no se operará de su lesión en la médula hasta dentro de 2 años como poco. ¡Suerte tenemos que la clínica no le cobre por ser una operación experimental!

—Hablaré con los hombres para organizar algo más...—

—...¿masculino? —El gruñó pasándose una mano por su pelo rubio y ella sin querer no perdió detalle mirando atontada su oreja. ¿Cómo podía ser una oreja tan sexy? Se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan idiota y se volvió de golpe yendo hacia la ranchera

—¡Espera!

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —Naruto la tomó por el brazo deteniéndola. No la había tocado desde hacía 10 años y se sintió igual que cuando tenía 15 años. Levantó la vista hasta sus ojos y el la soltó de golpe.

—Mira, no quiero trabajar contigo —Esas palabras la dejaron de piedra— Y no quiero hacerlo porque si trabajamos juntos, antes de una hora acabaríamos en la cama —Hinata abrió la boca atónita sintiendo que su corazón le saltaba del pecho—. Así que es mejor que nos mantengamos separados el máximo tiempo posible.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin querer.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Eres hija única! —Lo dijo de tal manera que parecía que había cometido un crimen y le vio alejarse furioso esquivando a los que salían de la Iglesia. La esperanza renació en su pecho. ¡La deseaba! ¡A ella! Sonrió como una tonta para luego perder la sonrisa. ¿Le había dicho que no se acostaría con ella porque no tenía una miserable hermana?

 _Este tipo será imbécil_ , pensó para sí abriendo la puerta del pasajero de su camioneta. Hiashi se subió a su lado y la miró como si fuera una bomba de relojería.

—¿Todo bien...?

Su hija lo miro con recelo unos segundos, bufó para luego ladear la cabeza hacia un lado, ignorándolo.

—Sigue siendo tu culpa. —Dijo simplemente descolocando una vez mas a Hiashi, quien lograba comprender cada vez menos a su hija.

 _¿Que he hecho yo, Dios?_ , se lamentó en silencio por el repentino desprecio de su niña, mientras prendía el motor.

* * *

 _Espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Saludos!_

 _22.11.17_


End file.
